Runaway Bride
by magnolia11
Summary: She has loved him for as long as she could remember so why had she left him standing at the altar taking his unborn child with her?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey there! So this is my second fanfic and I hope that would like this and please comment. Hearing your thoughts would inspire me to write because I was disheartened at the lack of response from my first fanfic although I had worked very hard on it. I appreciate constructive criticism. This will be a three-shot.

P.S check out my other story –Penitence

Summary – She has loved him for as long as she could remember so why had she left him standing at the altar taking his unborn child with her?

Rating- T(it may change to M)

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto as if my miniscule brain could build something like that. Long live Kishimoto!

 _ **Run-away Bride by magnolia-11**_

 _No one warns little girls of boys_

 _With pretty eyes_

 _Who smell like smoke, taste like rain_

 _And speak like silver are the reason behind_

 _Tear soaked pillows, incomplete poems and_

 _So many sad dreams_

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she almost couldn't recognise the woman in front of her who was so different from the naive innocent girl who believed in majestic fairytales of a far-off wondrous world of possibilities and imaginative intrigues. She is a proud medic nin, no longer burdened by the pitfalls of her own weakness in comparison to the legends that were her teammates. She is someone in her own right now, with her own strength and sheer determination so that she could stand on her own and be called a companion of the legendary team 7 in her own right.

The white wedding gown she wore was simple and elegant curving delicately around her waist with lace embroidered on the sleeves and showing her sharp clavicles. Her cherry blossom pink hairs were tied in a messy bun with few strands sweeping in delectably around the apple of her cheeks. Her lips were as red as coral. She in all was the epitome of a lovely bride yet her apple green eyes did not shine with happiness.

Why, why was she questioning this now of all times? She has always been in love with Sasuke-kun and had dreamt of being with him as his sole companion in the good and bad times for as long as she could remember...then how come she was nervously biting her lips and having such qualms a few hours prior to the commencement of their love.

Perhaps that was it, it wasn't theirs but hers.

Even after all these years Sasuke does not-is not in love with her. He cares for her deeply and would never make her sad by his own instigation. Ascertaining herself with maturity at the age of twenty two, she understood the sufferings that he had undergone through and had accepted that he would never share the intensity of her feelings for him. Her Sasuke was too broken for that. A part of his heart was languished with the remains of his dear family at the unfortunate night of the massacre and the little that was left could only afford to care not love because of the inevitability of loss after all to love is to suffer and he has had his share complete.

He had told her that he would leave for a long term mission after the wedding and did not know the extent of the time period of his return. She was disturbed by hearing this; after all could she raise a child of theirs on her own? Would he be just an empty seat in a hall to her after all these years? A distanced husband, an absentee of a father...would their child be loved or would he just be an obligation for continuity of lineage for the Uchiha clan. His existence would matter to Sasuke because he loved their child or because he was a means to an end?

Clutching her stomach that is yet to show the signs of her pregnancy, she bit her lips and shook her head, she didn't tell Sasuke-kun about the news of her pregnancy although she had known for a week. Truth is she did not feel at peace about the sheer possibility of their child harbouring feelings of inferiority and constant inquisitiveness whether he is wanted or not because she herself after all these years is harbouring qualms about the essence and vitality of her presence in the life of the last Uchiha.

Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice her father enter the room.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." His eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he looked at his little girl who had blossomed into a confident young lady.

She smiled although it didn't reach her eyes and walked towards him, placing her arm gently in his.

As they walked towards the door that lead to the aisle, Sakura let out a deep breath and put forth a light practiced smile as guards opened the door. They were getting married in an old vintage church where her mother and father had taken their vows.

She could see her friends sitting and looking at her direction. They held warm smiles on their visage and their eyes gleamed with the tell tale of obvious happiness. Naruto was standing next to Sasuke, being the best man and had the goofiest smile on his whiskered face. As for Sasuke, when is the man anything but gorgeous.

He wore a dark black tux and had his arms in his pocket looking breath taking. She mused that he is like a regal black diamond, rare and impervious to the ravages of time. A flash back of Hinata and Naruto's wedding played in her mind like a motion play. They both had looked so happy and at peace in each other's presence...

Sasuke did not have a smile on his face; his expression was the same as always. He held himself with the grace of an emperor; cool, placid and emotionless yet she had ventured to hope that today of all days atleast the light in his eyes would have changed.

She reached his side and he held out his arm almost robotically. She grasped it lightly and stepped on the podium.

The priest recited the vows and Sasuke spoke a soft "I do."

She couldn't help but look deeply into his onyx jaded eyes and search for some warmth or solace, for anything at all that made her believe there was more than just a man with no heart besides her. She found none.

"Sakura." The priest called out snapping her out of her barnacle of thoughts.

"I-yes, what?" she let out her voice slightly squeaky with hints of confusion.

The priest made a disappointed face at her and repeated meekly, "Do you take Sasuke Uchiha as you husband?"

"I-I..." she was staring at him again, tears threatening to come out her eyes. She saw his neutral expression finally break free as a look of concern highlighted his expression.

"Sakura." He squeezed her hand lightly.

The tears finally escaped her eyes and cried out," I am so sorry, Sasuke-kun but I can't, I can't do this...you deserve to be with someone whom you can love with all your heart. Someone with whom you would like to spend the rest of your life with and you wouldn't leave her because the very thought of being away from that person would be unbearable." She was babbling own but she had to say this for the both of them.

"I am not that girl, Sasuke-kun no matter how hard I have tried and pretended to be..."

Gasps and whispers broke the once still placid silence of her church as she took off and ran while clutching her dress.

The feelings of despair, sadness, loneliness, confusion and relief were flooding over her entire being. She could hear Naruto shout her name harshly but she couldn't look behind anymore.

She would leave Konoha with her unborn child and never venture to return again in an effort to avoid crossing paths with his father...

It's not like he would follow her anyway, it would hardly take him time to take another woman as his wife. Woman flocked themselves on him like moths to flame. A bitter smile came on her visage knowing fully well that he wouldn't even waste a second though on her. Her presence would easily be replaced afterall her place in his life was superficial.

She did not share the strange understanding he did with Naruto, the comfort he elucidated with Kakashi and the respect he held for Itachi. She was just Sakura, the Sakura who wasn't enough to make him feel at peace within the walls of the village that drenched his family name in the crimson red of blood no matter how hard she tried to mould herself into being anything and everything he needed. In the end she couldn't do that either because being in love with him rippled the fragments of her broken heart with the magnitude of such intensifying pain that mortified her soul to the core of its existence and reduced her to the woeful pitiable state of her twelve year old self that was left alone on the bench in the middle of the night after pouring her heart out to boy she professed to love forever. Sadly her love for the boy with cold eyes and hidden kind gestures succumbed to the motherly instinct she felt for her unborn.

She did not want him to grow with a path laid out for him, of being hesitant whether he is enough or to search his worth in his father's approval. She wanted him to live and laugh, cry and to have dreams, rise through failures and surge towards a future of his choice not as the heir to the cursed apathy and genius of the Uchiha.

"Forgive me, Sasuke-kun but this is for the best."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:-** Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter.

Thankyou for your reviews:-

Denaly16789  
dieinhappiness- that's a real cool penname.  
Umaficwriter- Just saw the music video and lol, your right! The feels!  
Kathlinne- It would follow the cannon storyline.  
Sophrosine  
Arti  
Skillet  
Uchiha misaki  
thirteenchrysanthemums- your review made my day!  
Maylss64 and all the anonymous reviewers.

Also, English isn't my native language so forgive me if this read is a little funny and do leave a review, it did really encourage me! I appreciate constructive criticism.

 **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto!

There's a hell in hello,  
good in goodbye,  
lie in believe,  
over in lover,  
end in friend and an if in life.

 **Chapter-2**

 **The night before the wedding**

Beads of sweat rolled over his forehead as his breaths became erratic.

 _Sakura's hands that were clutching onto the kunai were shaking with indecisiveness. Accumulating chakra into his hands, he twisted his body, his one hand manacled her wrists and pressed them over her head and his other hand gripped at her throat. He squeezed hard as she gasped to breathe, her eyes dulling, losing their light._

Thrashing his legs, he woke up timorously. As he was resurfacing from his nightmare gasping for air, he sat up bolt uptight but the unbearably pounding headache he suffered from suddenly, followed by unexplainable loud ringing in his ears, forced him to fall back into horizontal position.

He raised his arm, running his fingers into his hair as he calmed down. Every now and then, the painful memories from his past would haunt him, berating him of his reprehensible manoeuvres towards the person who loved him the most, the one he always anguished.

Unable to go back to sleep, he woke up and started walking aimlessly away from the compound, his feet and distressed mind leading him away from the walls of the village where he felt restless and spasmodic. Tomorrow was his wedding, yet here he was strolling past the nearby village as most vendors were closing their shops. The streets were almost empty, just being bypassed by two or three men. A part of him felt more at peace with being outside alone with the moon as his sole companion.

He had done wrong to a lot of people, be it friends or acquaintances in his lust for a misguided revenge and false vengeance. Being accepted by Naruto and Kakashi; loved by Sakura felt wrong as the darkness of his past mistakes besieged to hunt him on most nights. Thinking of Sakura he doesn't know whether he is greatful for her love or bitter. Bitter because she is wasting her time on the likes of him.

He sat down next to tree, stretching his legs as his raven hue eyes glanced at the solitary moon that was not accompanied by any starts tonight. Feeling poetic, he discerned the two of them to be in the same boat. As he closed his eyes, his mind couldn't help but trouble him from notions of regrets.

there were so many regrets he had in his lifetime raging from not savouring the delicious feasts of his mother to being unable to comprehend Itachi's sacrifice and remittal to the village. Not being a better friend to Naruto to betraying the trust Kakashi held in him but when it came to Sakura, he was always conflicted. He truly didn't deserve her, never had. A part of his heart had always desired her to find happiness with someone who was completely whole, who didn't have his past enslaving his present and who's not a prisioner of his own mind; that seeks confinement from the brighter things in life.

He barred his teeth tightly as his hands unseemingly without realization clutched hardly till his knuckles turned white. He felt his cheeks become wet as uninvited tears furiously leaked out of his eyes.

Why, why was he crying? Hadn't he mastered the art of being indifferent and phlegmatic? So how come he was breaking so easily, to think he had languished most of his heart with the remains of his family was perhaps wrong, after all whatever was left beat solely for her.

He in all has always been undemonstrative of his feelings for her but he was never dismissive nor callous in regards to her being. He loved her in a way that was not solely defined by romance but rather encompassed by it. He loved her not as his lover but as her, inspite of all the parameters set up by society for conventional lovers.

He sighed as he felt a potential massive migraine coming up, he needs to go to his compound soon, after all the wedding is tomorrow...

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a familiar presence. Turning his head slightly to face the intruder, he acknowledged the omnipresent menace.

"Naruto"

"Ahh, teme took you long enough to notice my presence. Getting rusty,are we?"

"hnnn"

The merry smile from the blonde's face was replaced by a stern expression. "Sasuke, tomorrow is your wedding, shouldn't you be at home?"

It was always funny how he knew something was up with him. Berating him slightly, Sasuke counter questioned, "Shouldn't you be with your newly wedded wife?"

"Her name's Hinata, about time you start remembering it, teme." Naruto gave him a disapproving look.

Walking towards him with a light pace, he patted Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "Stop doubting yourself, if Sakura-chan wanted to be happy with someone else, she wouldn't have professed her love to you all this time right. For her, its only you."

Sasuke frowned; the kyuubi holder was once again meddling into his business. Alas, he knew better than to resist his discretions now. "How can you be sure that I, a former traitor and missing-nin can keep her happy?"

He gave him a goofy grin as he teased lightly, "simply because it's you, idiot. Believe it or not our sakura-chan is not the brightest cookie in the jar, considering she could have gotten me dattebayo!"

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed shaking his head.

"Just kidding, though seriously when me and Hinata started our relationship, I kinda wondered why she even liked me? Considering I had been a tad-bit dense and indifferent to her but in the end it all worked out."

"That's your advice, that it would work out?" Sasuke questioned raising his eyebrows.

"hey, I'm the future hokage, not some love adviser..." Naruto muttered embarrassed, "basically instead of worrying about all that can go wrong, just think of all that can go all right too and that chance would be worth it." Naruto smiled and continued," Sakura-chan has believed in you all this time right? About time you start to believe in the two of you as well."

Sasuke turned away, not wanting to show his friend the myriad of emotions that bypassed him. He took a deep breath as a resolve found its way in him, streaming all the negativity away. The dobe is certainly right, about time he starts believing in them too.

He would never doubt himself when it comes to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:-** Hey there! I'm back with a new chapter, perhaps a little too soon :p  
By the way, have any of you seen doujinshi's by hanami on youtube? Mostly, all of her works are of sasusaku and her art is so good!

Oh and check out **ANOTHER CHANCE** , this one's a love triangle between our favorite leads Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke.

Thankyou for your reviews:-

picklechops - thanks for the review.  
xXxsmartcookiexXx- I laughted so hard at your review! lol emo uchiha boy!  
Guest - thanks for the review.  
Gambitcards - ummm,it could or maybe not~ keep tuned with the story to find out :D  
Uchiha Misaki - he's chasing her! Though, she's resisting.  
Uma Ficwriter- this is soon enough I hope!  
Skillet - yup, he's chasing her :D

Also, English isn't my native language so forgive me if this read is a little funny and do leave a review, it did really encourage me! I appreciate constructive criticism.

 **Disclaimer:-** I do not own Naruto!

 **Chapter-3  
Chasing Her**

And I did choose you;

In a hundred lifetimes,

In a hundred worlds,

In any version of reality,

I'd find you and choose you.

-The chaos of stars

He stood motionless amidst the gasps and speculations of the crowd consisting of friends, acquaintances and the elders of the village. His rigid stance betrayed no proof of the blatant of emotions surfacing through him, rippling him like a stone thrown in the pond. Just a few seconds ago, he deemed himself to start anew; to look forward to a new beginning unobstructed by the shadows of his past and hurtful reminiscences of those what ifs that echoed in the prisons of his mind in those sleepless and restless nights.

Time indeed is a savage like no other and it had never been in his favour since childhood. Although this was unbearable almost, for someone who was hailed as shinobi no kami, the veracious sole heir and carrier of the Uchiha name; he felt defeated and at lost. He always knew he is undeserving to be loved by her but being the selfish man he is, he was never prepared to let her go either. Now he has no one but himself to blame. His cowardice to show just what she truly meant to him has lead her away without knowing how every path he ever took made him come back to her.

"Teme, don't just brood there! Run after Sakura-chan!" Naruto's baritone broke the train of his regrets.

"She always ran after you, always tried to find the path that leads to you. So, don't you dare turn your back on her...not after all this. For once, chase after her and make her see all the reasons she fell for you in the first place."

"You speak too much." His eyes held appreciation yet the reminder that he would have done the same without the loud blonde's opinion or advice. He smirked and muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear him," I will bring her back."

He activated his sharingan as the pair of eyes of contrasting hues held determination. "Mangekyou" the tomoes bled to red until they took form of bladed shurinken.

He transported himself to the border of the hidden leaf village and concentrated to find trace of her masked chakra. It hasn't been long but Sakura was a fast traveller and would have probably reached to midway of the neighbouring village of mist. He broke into a run and summoned his snake, Aoda.

"Shh-shhhh Sasuke-sama, what is it that you demand of me?"

"Find Sakura and report back to me." He half snarled, half frowned as his nine-kin adjourned to hail its duty. What if Sakura refuses to heed to his voice and advently decided not to do anything with him. Then again she is too kind for her own good, she would never severe all ties with him but it's not reconciliation he is looking for. He wants to administer into the core of her being that she has been in the mirth of his soul in every battle he fought with demons on his back riding hell bent on revenge, she has always been a part of his existence and would remain a part of his character to the last hour of his breath.

His nine-kin returned and whispered, "Shhhh-shhh, she's near the Kamaji Lake." He nodded and dismissed him.

Using his transportation ability, he didn't waste a seconds worth of time and reached Kamaji Lake in the blink of an eye.

There she was looking majestic and so, so sad.

Feeling his presence, Sakura tuned to him eyes widened highlighting traces of both defiance and hesistance in her features. His gaze softened and he walked gently towards her but with purposeful strides, his onyx eyes never tearing away from her apple green's as if he was looking into the windows of her soul.

Her breath hitched and raised, nose twitching slightly a habit she often discerned when she was anxious. She opened her mouth to ask him why he had chased after her but no voice could be emitted as his lips found hers and their hearts connected. He kissed her tenderly in a delicate fashion as if the slightest roughness would break her and she would disappear right beneath his eyes.

He had never been a man of many words but he hoped it was true when they said action speak louder than words. He poured his heart out in the kiss, telling her how much he adored her and endeared her presence in his life. Nibbling on her lower lip, he tenderly broke the kiss free feeling her need to gasp for breath.

A baby pink rose color settled on the apple of her cheeks as she looked puzzled and dazed. Sasuke-kun is definitely not good for her heart...

He twirled her luscious pink hair in his finger and brushed his forehead into hers, the stance so meaningful and heartfelt to him, he almost couldn't withhold the pinnacle of emotions so contrary to his monitored recluse self and spoke, "I will always love you." Her eyes danced around his as if she was searching for truth. "It's always been you. For me, it's always been you too, Sakura and I apologise if I made you feel otherwise."

"I truly do not deserve you but if you could find it in yourself to give in to me once more, I swear on the pride of Uchiha, I will endeavour to prove myself wrong everyday with your hand in mine."

Her lips quivered as a familiar lump formed into her throat; taking a harsh breath she turned her emerald eyes away from deep raven. She blinked a couple of times in an effort not to let out a single tear in front of him. She always despised it when the myriad of conflicting emotions bypassed her in relations to him.

"Our relationship is too dysfunctional Sasuke-kun,I can't be the only one making amends for your half assed efforts, can't be the only one being so in love..." she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding on. "You say you love me but I can't feel it, you say you care but you don't show it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, his mind spurting cursings at him for taking everything for granted, for taking her for granted. "I have been so afraid of losing you; of getting too close only to let go of you. I am afraid once you see me for all the flaws, you would just-"

She cut him off as a pain rippled through her chest. "You're afraid of what? Disappointing me? Losing me? All these years you weren't an embodiment of perfection, Sasuke. You have always been far from it, so no you can't disappoint me, you can't do something that did make me lose faith in you because all this time, I haven't fallen in love with you inspite of your flaws rather with; I have loved you with all of your flaws, short-comings and inadequacies." She closed her eyes, this was becoming too unbearable.

"You, the one who fought a legendary sannin single handily and almost died facing Madara alone veraciously, is not afraid of death itself but of loving me?" emerald eyes could no longer behold the tears that refuse to abide not to flow. She shook her head in disbelief as she turned away from him completely. Her hands pressing into the bark of an oak tree for support, she felt emotionally drained.

An agonizing silence bypassed the troubled lovers as one wanted to escape from everything she had ever know while the other fought to hold on.


	4. AN

**Hey guys!**

 **I am a little confused about the story's culmination, my mind is sorta conflicted between an angsty end or a happy one...**

 **so I want to ask your views regarding that, you want them to get back together or not? or you just want Sasuke to try much harder.**

 **\- A very confused amateur author**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I was a little confused regarding the culmination of the story but finally, Its done. Just one more chapter to go and its completed.

Thankyou for the reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

I love our story,  
so what if it's messy  
its the story that got us here.

 **chapter 4**

"You were right back then..." Sakura felt a bit perplexed, unable to decipher which incident he was referring to.

"Being alone is painful, my solitude had confined me to darkness but now that I have found a family again in you, Naruto and Kakashi; my heart is whole again with Konoha well guarded and Itachi's sacrifice not atrophied but..." his sentence lingered as he walked upto her gently and held her waist, burying his face in the nape of her neck.

"But to me if you disappeared from my life, it's the same as being broken again." He pressed a soft butterfly kiss to her neck as she shivered lightly not having anticipated him to retell her words to him from the night he had left the village ten years back in his own vernacular.

"I love you more than anything. If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it. I will make everyday worthwhile and make you laugh. So please, give me another chance. Don't run away but even if you did, I did follow you for as long as we were under the same sky, I would find my way back to you." He chuckled inhumorously remembering something the dobe always babbled about.

"Didn't Naruto say home is where the heart is?" she remained unfazed as she willed herself not to crumble back into his arms.

"You have my heart, so you're my only heaven, my rest and respite." Her mouth opened slightly as she let out a shallow breath, twisting slightly.

Teary emerald met wishful onyx.

Her knees felt weak and her head completely light. Her heart was thundering out of her chest faster than she could ever recall. The erratic beating was heavy to her ears and her finger felt numb.

Before she could muster up her brain to signal the sign to raise her arms, she was already holding him. Before she had even though about whispering his name, her mouth had cried it out but most of all before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him yet again without willing herself to.

He held her delicately, his mouth adorning light kisses to every part of her exposed face. They held each other, embracing their warmth's without sub-taking part in any linguistic communication except those of their hearts that seemed to beat in the same fashion, completely in-sync.

"Sakura", he whispered, his arm leaving her waist only to tangle his hand in her cherry blossom kissed hair. Wetness once again pulled at the edges of her eyes which Sasuke kissed away.

"I have made you cry for far too long, I swear I would compel myself to be anything you did want me to be."

"Remember to keep your words then." Sakura finally spoke with a gorgeous smile finding its way on her visage.

"Hmmm, I was afraid you were gonna say that I'm annoying." He said teasingly.

She blushed knowing that she had given him a fair amount of troubles to obstinate by but in the end, she deemed it all worth it. Finally, there would be no what ifs.

"You did have to promise me a few things though." She demanded.

"Anything."

"You would never leave without telling me, better yet no more goodbyes for awhile."

"I could never truly part from you." A heavy blush castigated on her cheeks, who knew when he wasn't imitating an ice box, he did have such a romantic bone in his body.

"You wouldn't cut me off when things become difficult."

"No more." He whispered.

"And you won't so much as look at a shadow of another women."

His left eye twitched slightly," when have I ever...?" he sighted. Did she think of him as some kind of hormonal maniac?

"Say you wouldn't!" she emphasised by waving her hand in front of his face. Catching a hold of her fingers, he pulled her closer till both of them were sharing the same breath.

"I wouldn't after all none other women could be this..." he traced his lip next to hers teasingly, Sakura's breath became heavy as she drowned in his words, in him. "Annoying."

She blinked once then twice. This jerk just had to ruin it, didn't he yet for some reason she busted into laughter instead.

"Hmmm, shouldn't you also make me promise to value our child foremost?" his hands pressed gently against her stomach. Sakura's breath caught up in her throat almost at that sentence.

"Moreover..." Sasuke drawled out, narrowing his eyes at her a little vindictively, "as a medic Nin, shouldn't you know better than to run like that whilst being pregnant in an unknown and potentially dangerous territory."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, a little dumbfounded. So he knew?


End file.
